Lou Matthews Snr
Louise "Lou" Clara Matthews is a main character belonging to Pippy in World 7: Timeslip. She is 27 years old and is currently in the present even though she comes from the future. Since she is from the future, there is a second version of herself. She is married to Asher Turner and possesses the abilities of Molecular Manipulation, Weather Projection,Orbing and Hyperperception. Appearance Lou naturally has wavy blonde hair which she inherited from her mother. She used to keep her hair long and let it curl and wave as it pleases. However, she dyed it a very dark brown, almost black shade several years ago and has continued to do so. She almost always has her hair tied back from her face. Her eyes are a steel grey colour, similar to her father's eyes. She is naturally skinny, but gets good exercise regularly as well. Lou is 5ft 9 in height, exactly. When she wears make-up, it tends to be quite dark and heavy, but she does not always bother. She used to have quite a colourful and unique fashion taste, but now she chooses darker colours. Normally, she wears jeans and a tank top, often with a dark jacket as well. Lou always wears her wedding ring around her neck on a silver chain, although it is normally concealed. Abilities The first ability that Lou manifested is that of Molecular Manipulation, the ability to manipulate energy on a molecular level, allowing her to alter the speed at which molecules move and the amount of energy that they have. This is a highly powerful ability, which can be used to cause a variety of effects. It can be used to slow down or even freeze certain objects and beings in time by slowing their molecules, and to speed molecules to the extent that the object explodes. It can also disperse molecules, causing the object to dissolve and disintegrate, and can freeze an object by removing all of its energy. Lou spent a lot of time perfecting this ability and has only quite recently managed to control it perfectly. Lou's second ability is Weather Projection, the ability to generate various types of weather conditions and emit them from her own body. Lou is able to generate various types of weather and project them from her body, usually from the palms of her hands. She cannot manipulate existing weather, but can project blasts or beams of different types of weather. This means that she can generate rain, hail, snow, tornados, lightning or electricity, storms, fire and air from her hands at will, as well as other different types of weather. The third ability Lou manifested is Orbing, though this was the first she displayed. It is the ability to teleport oneself and others through space with a flurry of orbs. She is able to do so with focusing her thoughts and having a desire to do so. However, Lou will be unable to "orb" herself through time, only through space. She can take others with her through physical contact and can use the ability to orb others away from her without physical contact as well. She will also be able to use this ability to orb others to her, but she has only displayed this in the future. Technically, Lou is able to summon objects to her with orbs, often with verbal commands, but she has not realised this yet. Lou can change the colour of her orbs but naturally they are bright blue, and the orbs will always be visible when she disappears and reappears. Lou manifested her first ability about six months after the rest of her abilities. This ability is Hyperperception. Using this ability, Lou is able to consciously choose to enhance a sense, but her other senses are effectively sacrificed when this is done. Any of the five senses can be chosen. The choice must be consciously made, and the enhanced sense can either be consciously dropped, or accidentally lost through lack of concentration. Family & Relationships *Mother - Nathalie Matthews *Father - Samuel Matthews *Husband - Asher Turner Asher Turner Asher and Lou are and always have been very close, even though he is a few years older than Lou. Their first met through their parents who have been friends for years. They have been good friends since they first met when Lou was 9 years old and Asher 15. They have always gotten on well, although their friendship did obviously fade when Lou returned to England for university. When she returned, Asher was very eager to have her move in with him and they lived together for quite a while. Their relationship remained non-romantic and completely platonic for some time, until Lou rescued Asher from jail, where he confessed his love for her. She did not return his feelings and told him so, which meant their friendship was strained for a few months. However, they remained friends and grew close again quickly. However, nearly four years into the future, Lou confessed her love for Asher and the two began dating. Five months in, Asher proposed and Lou accepted, saying they may as well get married since they would "probably be dead tomorrow". The couple have been illegally married for nearly half a year now. Owain Owain and Lou's relationship began when they met at a bar, both revealing they had powers. Later on, they slept together, but afterwards, decided to remain simply as friends. They became very close after Asher was kidnapped by the government and Owain became the only person who knew about her powers. Their friendship was very close, meaning that Owain was one of the original members of Lou's team. However, he died only three years after they met and Lou blamed herself a lot for his death. Etymology Louise is a name commonly used in the maternal side of her family, and it is a French name meaning "Fame and War". This could be related to her fighting capabilities. It is the female version of the name Louis, and this would have been her name had she been a boy. She is better known as Lou, although she is actually unsure who started this nickname. Her middle is Clara and this means "Clear; bright; famous" in Latin. Louise is bright and she tends to make her intentions clear, finding subtlety is not a strong point. However, famous has no reference to her. Her surname is English and means "Gift of God". Personality Lou was a very nice and friendly girl, and she is also highly intelligent and wise. She was always a little ditzy and could be quite moody, meaning she could come across as mean. She has always been generous and had a wacky but fantastic sense of humour. She is determined and very stubborn. She has changed a lot from who she used to be, meaning she is a lot more determined and can be quite ruthless at times. Lou relies on Asher to keep her from being too brisk with people. She does not joke regularly and takes this very seriously. History Louise was born 7th January 1990 and she is an only child and she was considered a "miracle baby". Her mother had a faulty heart valve, something that was only discovered when she was already pregnant, which is why Louise was delivered six weeks early. Her mother got a replacement heart valve, but was told not to have another child. She had a happy childhood, and when she was seven years old, her parents moved from their nice house in Essex to New York for her father's work. They lived there for the remainder of Louise's childhood. Around this point, she began to be known as "Lou" instead, as everyone decided she suited that name far more. However, when Louise was eighteen, she decided she wanted to return to England for university and spent four years getting a batchelor's degree in Law. Her parents also moved back to England, claiming they missed it, but upon graduating from the University of Bath, she returned to the United States and lived with her childhood and family friend Asher Turner in his apartment in New York City. Louise was looking for a job and was paying her rent by working as a bartender. She began working as at the District Attorney's office and quit her job as a bartender. Lou manifested her first three abilities shortly after returning to America, first displaying that of Orbing. Shortly afterwards, she will meet her first evolved human, Owain, and after spending one night together will decide to be friends instead. After six months, Lou manifested her final power, that of Hyperperception. Around this time, she accidentally displayed her abilities in public which resulted in the government searching for her. Both she and Asher attempted to go into hiding, but it did not work and the government found them. Just as Lou was about to orb them both out, Asher let go and allowed himself to be captured. He went to jail for being an evolved human, although he was not actually. Asher spent nearly nine whole months in jail before Lou and Owain went to rescue him. After this, Asher confessed his love for her and Lou awkwardly explained that she did not feel the same. Although their friendship was strained for a while, both of them got over it within a few months and returned to normal. Since Asher was kidnapped, Lou had begun to involve herself in the people fighting against the government and she joined the protestors. During this time, she did not only learn to fight - taught by Owain - but she also formed her own team to help fight the government. This consisted of Asher, Owain, Delly Leeg, Cole Jackson and herself. She also met many other evolved humans during this time and became a big part of the rebellion. Three years after she manifested, she convinced Owain to accompany her on a raid of one of the government's prisons. However, the prison was more protected that they had imagined and on the way in, Owain was killed. Lou was unable to save him and blamed herself for this, since she had not only asked him to go with her but hadn't gotten him out in time. She still believes that she could have saved him if she had been concentrating, although it was impossible. The next few weeks were some of the darkest in her life, as she tried to forget the guilt and anguish of losing Owain. She managed to channel her pain into rage, throwing herself even further into the fight against the government and becoming a lot more ruthless and determined. Lou was changed a lot by Owain's death although she will not admit it and she still has nightmares over it. The following year, Lou finally informed Asher that she loved him as well, and the couple began dating. Five months into their relationship, Asher proposed. Since Lou reasoned there was a high possiblity the two would be dead the next day, they married in secret the next night. The two survived the next day and have been married for nearly half a year at present. Lou does not wear her wedding ring on her finger, instead prefering to wear it on a chain around her neck as she finds it much safer there. Whilst on a raid, Asher was shot and Lou tried to orb him to safely. It did not work, however at this moment Cole Jackson demonstrated his initially final ability, Chronokinesis, and teleported the pair through time. They arrived in the present day and Lou immediately asked Owain to heal Asher, which he did. The couple have decided to stay in this time in an attempt to stop their future from ever happening. Younger Self Since Lou is from the future, she has a second version of herself in the present. This Lou is only 22 years old and still has blonde hair. She is genuinely a lot more cheerful and optimistic than the future Lou. In the present, Lou has only recently returned from university in England and has just got a job as an Assistant District Attorney in America. She lives with her future husband, Asher Turner, in an apartment in downtown New York. Category:Characters